


The Pub on the Outside of Time

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Imaginos - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Summary: Zaphod meets an unusual man in a strange pub.





	The Pub on the Outside of Time

HItchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy/Imaginos Crossover

The Pub On The Outside of Time

  
  


It was packed, as it always was. Though “always” was a subjective term in this place. 

The Aeternum & Numquam Anachronistic Pub & Grill saw a constant stream of people who claimed to come for the fine food that was on offer. Meats from every planet offered in every way imaginable from tartare to burnt to a crisp and all the delicious options in between.

Somehow, the meats never got eaten, or even served for that matter. For once the patrons walked in they were seated at the seemingly endless bar and began to run up their bills. They never made it to the tables beyond. Indeed, the only time anyone ever left the bar was when they remarked that their tab now exceeded not only their own bank account, but that of the richest lifeforms in the star system.

And it was in this timeless pub that Zaphod Beeblebrox suddenly found himself.

“Hey!” he called out to the bartender as he sat down on a stool alongside a tall blond man in a long coat. 

  
  


The blond man took a long drink from his glass and signalled for a refill. “What brings you to this side of the mirror?”

“Just wanted to tell my reflection how cool he looks,” Zaphod said. “By the way,” he added, casually, “I am Zaphod Beeblebrox.”

The blond shrugged and held up a hand. “Bartender, get my friend whatever he wants.”

“I don’t recall being your friend,” Zaphod said, suddenly on the offensive. 

“Pity,” the other man said. “I usually pay for my friends’ drinks. Name’s Imaginos, by the way.”

“Nice to see you again, Imaginos,” Zaphod laughed. “As I recall I could drink you under the table way back when.”

“You’ve got a funny memory, Zaphod,” Imaginos laughed as the barmaid arrived with his drink.

“Rum punch,” the ten-armed creature said, as she placed it before Imaginos while wiping other glasses and mixing drinks with the other arms.

“Thanks, Dix,” Imaginos told her, tossing a coin into the tips basket.

“What’s your poison, doll,” Dix asked, turning her attention to Zaphod.

“I’ll have two Pan-Galactic Gargle Blasters,” Zaphod said.

“That’s it?” Imaginos asked as Dix went to fix the drinks Zaphod had ordered. 

“That’s IT?” Zaphod was amazed. “What do you mean ‘that’s IT’? Do you know how strong a Pan-Galactic Gargle-Blaster is?”

“You’ve never had the rum punch in this place,” Imaginos told him. “It’s made with ingredients you won’t even find inside the space-time continuum. That’s why it’s only served in this place. And once you drink it, you’re stuck here for a very long time. It takes ages to break down.”

“Stuck here?” Zaphod asked. “How long?”

“I’ve personally been on this side for about two decades. Mind you, it was my mirror image, Desdinova, who tricked me into this place. So I figure, I may as well enjoy myself while I’m here. At least until I can figure a way to get the bastard back here where he belongs.”

Imaginos downed a swig of rum punch as Zaphod received and guzzled down a large portion of his Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster.

Both gave that shudder that comes from only the strongest drinks and grinned at each other.

“So,” Zaphod offered as they both signalled for new drinks. “Who is Desdinova?”


End file.
